Blue Diamond
by ElaR5
Summary: He was the cause of it all. He ruined my life since he came into it. And he took my best friend away from me and was the cause of her death. I promise Olivia and myself that if I ever find him, he will pay for what he did. He will pay. Austin Moon better be prepared if destiny lets us meet again.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Chapter one: Nightmare

_He was right there, smiling at her and waiting for her to come to him. I tried to prevent her from going to his arms, but I failed. She wouldn't listen to me. She was blinded by him. She wouldn't listen to what anyone had to say. She didn't care about anything as long as she was with him. _

_I saw her walk to him, smiling wide. For the first time in months, she looked truly happy. I wanted to see her happy. But I knew that if she went with him, he would grab her happiness and crumble it like a piece of paper and throw it out. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't save her from her own doom? _

_"Olivia," I called after her. She didn't turn to see me. She kept walking towards him. Towards the guy that ruined her life._

_"Olivia, don't go to him. Don't be blinded. Can't you see he doesn't want you the way you want him? He doesn't love you Olivia," I say. This time she turns around, her face red of anger. "Shut up Ally. You don't know him. He wants me and I want him. You're just jealous because no one has ever wanted you," and with that she turns around again and keeps walking to him. I had to swallow my pride and keep my best friend save. _

_"Olivia please. Listen to me. If you go with him, you will throw away our friendship of all these years. Are you really going to let a guy ruin our friendship?" I ask. She ignores me until she reaches him and hugs him. No. I couldn't let her go with him. I knew the type of guy he was. _

_"I'm ready to go with you. I'm all yours," she tells him. I panic. I didn't want her to go with him. She was my best friend and I was losing her. But most importantly, I knew the type of guy he was. I knew he played around with girls and made them loose their minds. I couldn't let this happen to my friend, no. _

_He laughs, grabs her by the hand, takes a glance at me and turns the opposite direction from me, with her. She was leaving. I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything about it and it killed me. I wanted to scream her name but not a single beep came out of my mouth. I couldn't talk. _

_Before disappearing, both him and Olivia turned around to look at me. He smiled, an evil smile, and she just looked down at their hands intertwined. Then it happened; they disappeared. I never saw Olivia again. _

My eyes open immediately, I am panicked. I look around the room and figure it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that has haunt me for the past year. And no matter how much I wanted to deny how true this nightmare was, I couldn't. This nightmare was true and it had happened a year ago. Olivia had disappeared with him. With Austin Moon. That was the last time I saw them both. And just a few days ago, I heard the terrible news that Olivia had died. She had committed suicide and I knew why she had. All because of Austin Moon. I told her to not go with him, but she didn't listen. She was blinded by Austin Moon.

That same night I heard that Olivia had died, I promised myself that if I would ever see Austin Moon again, I would make him pay for what he did to my friend. I don't care what happened, but I will make him pay if I ever see him again. It's a promise to Olivia and a promise for me. I hated that guy. And even though I was sixteen years old, I didn't care. Olivia was like a sister to me. And I knew she had died because of him. Because Austin was the type of guy that would get into your head and mess you up. He simply just blinded you. He had blinded Olivia and now she was dead.

And if I were to see him again, my mission was to ruin his life. Ruin his life like he did to Olivia. I would get my revenge on Austin Moon. Austin Moon better be prepared when I see him again.

Those are my last thoughts for the night, and I slowly drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter 2

I wake up to a rainy Sunday morning. I dont't have any plans for today so I'm all good for staying home. But knowing how my mom is, she's gonna make me do all the chores and probably even cook. I wouldn't be surprised if I find her laying on the couch, snoring.

Ever since I moved in with my mom two months ago, my life has been, let's say, different. When I used to live with my grandma back in Arizona, I would be more of a lazy person, just like my mom. But now that I live here with her, I'm more active. I actually do chores and even cook! I had to go to the internet and learn some recepies or else I would be dead of starvation.

Anyways, I was basically living alone in this house. My mom worked from five in the morning until eleven at night. She had some breaks in between but she would never come home to check on me or to eat the food I would sometimes prepare. Usually this lack of attention from my mother would make me feel worthless, but I got over it two weeks after living with her. No wonder my dad left her and decided to take me and move to Pennsylvania.

At the age of five, my dad divorced my mom and took me with him to Pennsylvania. We lived there for four years until my dad died in a shooting. After that event that changed my life, I moved with my grandma to Arizona since my mom was no where to be found at the moment. I lived with my grandma since I was nine. Before moving in with her, I didn't know much about her. Soon I learned to love her and appreciate her love. And there in Arizona, is where I met my best friend, Olivia. That's where I met Austin and then they both dissapeared and I was left with grandma. But once again, life hit me hard and moved me from her. She was diagnosed with cancer five months ago therefore I had to leave her because I could bring infections and diseases to her. So here I am now, stuck with my mom who doesn't ask how my day has been, if I've eaten, if I've gone out, if I'm sick, who doesn't even say goodnight. That was the type of mom I had.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal. I sit down at the table and start eating. I hear a noise from the living room, a groan. I take the cereal with me and eat while I walk to the living room to see what or who made that sound. Lying on the floor was my mom. She had her work uniform on and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked drunk or maybe even dead.

I put my bowl of cereal down at the table and bent down next to her. No matter how messed up my mom looked, for me she looked beautiful. The first time I saw her when I came to live with her, I thought she was the prettiest woman alive. She had brown hair just like mine, but her's was wavier and more vivid. Mine was wavy but I didn't see it vivid. Her color of eyes were hazel while mines were brown. And her skin was flawless. She had a creamy skin color that almost looked like vanilla ice cream. Huh. I wished I had that type of skin cause I was really pale.

"What are you doing Ally?" her voice interrupts my thoughts. Her voice sounds so sleepy. I should probably help her up her room.

"I was eating breakfast and I saw you here on the floor," I say, "do you want to go to your room?" She yawns, stretches, and slowly stands up, holding on the couch for support. Where was she last night? She looks like she's been drinking. But I knew it was better to not ask her anything.

She goes up the stairs and I follow making sure she doesn't fall and makes it safe to her room. Even though my mom was the person I didn't admire the most or she never has spent time with me, a part of me loved and cared for her.

"Oh," she stops before entering her room and turns to face me, "you start school tomorrow. All the information is on the kitchen counter. And don't worry about school supplies, I bought them for you. They're on the coat closet." And with that she closes her room door. School? I know I'm only sixteen but I don't think I need school. Besides, who was going to take care of this house? My mom could barely keep it up. And the information was on the kitchen counter? How come I didn't see any papers right there? I was probably one of the most clueless person ever.

I was ready for school, somehow. Yesterday I was a little mad I was coming but today I'm actually happy. I need people to talk to. I needed to go to parties and hang out with friends. I needed to meet new people.

I walked to the school called W.B High School. This school was huge and amazingly pretty. Wow. Nothing compared to the dump I used to go in Arizona.

My first four classes were fine. We did the basics of introducing myself and the class introducing themselves. Usually people would be embarrassed to be the new kid and have to introduce themselves in front of a class. But I didn't. I mean, why be embarrassed if these people are the same as you and sooner or later you're just gonna be one of them? This girl in my second period class came up to me all smiley and extended her hand to me. I shook it and smiled. She was the first person in this school that had the guts to come to me and welcome me to the school. The rest just shot glances and then ignored me. People these days.

"I'm Trish. What's your name?" the girl says.

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." I smile proudly. She smiles back at me. "So Ally, where did you come from?" she asks. It took me a second to actaully understand her question. I was gonna tell her that I came from my mom but I didn't want to be sarcastic with the only person that was talking to me.

"I come from Wisconsin," I reply. Her eyes widen and she looks at me like if there was something wrong with me.

"You're from Wisconsin and you're that pale?" she says. And again with my skin color. Seriously. How many people were going to ask me that? The other day I went to the library and I made a conversation with this boy and he asked me the same thing. There was nothing wrong with living in Wisconsin and being pale. I just didn't go out much, like I said, I was too lazy.

"Anyways, you want to sit with me at lunch?" she asks politely. I nod and smile. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask her, "I mean, thank you for being nice with me and actually talking to me since apparently no one in this school is polite enough." Trish laughs and turns to another hallway. I follow her until we reach her locker. Oh shoot! I need a locker!

"I'm nice to you because you're new here and my mom always tells me to be nice with people," she smiles. I raise an eyebrow. Fair enough. I shouldn't be complaning, at least I had a person talking to me.

"So how's this school like?" I try making conversation. She gets some books from her locker and shoves them in her green polka dot bag.

"Like any other school. You see kids getting bullied, you see the popular, the geeks, the hotties, the know it alls, etc." she fake smiles. I nod slowly and look around. This school didn't seem so bad. I think and I hoped.

"And where's the cafeteria?" I ask. She points to another direction. I start walking to where she pointed but her hand stops me. "Hold up. We have to wait for my friend and her boyfriend and his friends." She sat with her friend, her friend's boyfriend, and her friend's boyfriend's friends? Uh! I'm gonna have to sit with a bunch of people. I guess I should be happy to sit with a lot of people but I really hate when people stare at me eating. And when there were many people, there would always be stares.

"What's your friends name? And her boyfriend?" I ask trying to once again make conversation. She looks around and then turns her full attention to me. "My friend's name is Sylvia. And her boyfrie-" she looks past me, "Oh! There they are!" she smiles, "his name is Austin Moon." I freeze. Olivia comes right up to my mind. Olivia and Austin Moon. Could it really be the Austin Moon that ended my friend's life?

"Woah Ally. Are you okay? You are way too pale," Trish says looking at me with concern. I gulp trying to get my brain together. I wasn't prepared to see Austin again. Not now. What if he remembered me? What would he do or say? No Ally! You have to get yourself together and focus on your promise. I have to. I guess destiny did want me to make Austin pay. I had him feet away from me.

"Earth to Ally," Trish waved her hand in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. "I'm sorry. Umm, where are your friends again?"

"Sylivia is only my friend. Austin is a jerk! He's one of the hottest guys in school but he has a nasty attitude," she says. I turn around to where she pointed earlier and there I saw that face I hated so much. After a year I saw the face that took my friend away. The face that I hated so much.

"Hey Trish!" the girl who was grabbing Austin's hand says. I'm guessing she's Sylvia. I look at her then at Austin. He looks different from the last time I saw him. He is much taller and muscular. His hair is still that same blonde I hated so much! His eyes still had that cold and mean stare. His skin was still creamy just like my moms.

"Sylvia, this is Ally. She's new to our school," Trish explains. Both Sylvia and Austin look at me. Sylvia just smiles politely and then turns back to Trish and they start talking about something. On the contrary, Austin just stares at me. He stares at me like he's trying to figure me out. I don't think he remembers who I am. I stare back at him, letting him know that he doesn't intimidate me.

"Shall we go to lunch guys?" Sylvia interrupts and both Austin and I look at her. I nod and follow Trish. Sylvia and Austin follow us behind while they whisper amongst themselves. I still couldn't believe I had Austin this close. I could ask him how Olivia was before she died. I could ask what he did to her and how she was doing in school before she died. I could just scream at him and tell him how he ruined my life and Olivia's. I could punch him and make him bleed. Or I could just be patient and make him suffer slowly. I could ruin his life.

Sylvia goes in front of me and starts talking to Trish. I couldn't and didn't want to hear their conversation cause I was pretty sure it was about me. Honestly, I didn't care about anything right now except Austin. My revenge on Austin. I grabbed a tray and tapped my foot on the floor waiting for the people in front of me to grab their lunch. Why were they so slow?

"I'm Austin by the way," he says. My body stiffens at the sound of his voice. His voice sound so close to me, almost by my ear. I turn around to look at him, with confidence. "I'm Ally," I say. He smiles and grabs a tray. "So Ally, how old are you?" he asks. Out of all the things we could talk about, he decides to ask me this? "I'm sixteen. And you?" I ask back. I honestly didn't know how old he was.

"I'm sixteen too," he smiles. I turn back to the line and walk to get a sandwhich. He follows me behind and gets the same thing I get. I follow Trish and Sylvia to a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Seriously? They sit in the middle? Ugh! Well I could either sit alone or sit with Trish, Sylvia, and him.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" he reaches me and starts walking at the same pace I was walking. I sigh and roll my eyes, not letting him see. I face him and smile the sweetest I could, "No. I'm waiting for someone to sweep me off my feet." He raises an eyebrow, "A girl so pretty like you with no boyfriend?" I shake my head biting my lower lip. He was hitting on me while his girlfriend was right in front of us! Was he really hitting on me?

"Well it's a shame. I hope you find someone that sweeps you off your feet," he smiles. "Hmm, I hope so too. I want to find someone special because not all boys are my type," I say, fake smiling. This seems to grab his attention. "What do you mean?"

"For example, blondes aren't my type. They think they are the hottest guys in the world but the truth is that tanned brunnettes are the hottest guys," I smile fakely. He raises his eyebrows. We reach our table and sit down. I feel proud of what I told him. I know I didn't say anything big and mean but this probably lowered his self-esteem, probably. Trish and Sylvia keep talking, ignoring both Austin and I.

"For your information, most girls in this school prefer blondes than fake tanned brunnettes," he whispers. I look up from my lunch to him, "Hmm well I'm not one of those most girls. I'm Ally and I prefer brunnettes over cocky blondes." Ugh! Just remembering what he did to Olivia made me so mad at him that I couldn't help it but be mean to him! I wanted and needed to be mean with him.

He chuckles, "cocky blondes huh?" I nod rapidly and eat my sandwhich. Who knew I was going to see him again? And in this school?

"So Ally, tell us about yourself," Sylvia says. I finish what I had in my mouth, take a sip of my water and start, "well I'm sixteen. I came from Wisconsin. Now I live here with my mom," I say. I'm not gonna discuss my personal life with these people. "You're not very open are you?" Trish says. I shake my head. Sylvia's phone rings and she excuses herself to take the phone call. Trish gets called by a girl at another table and she leaves Austin and I alone. Crap! Not now.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks breaking the silence. I look up at him. "How do you pretend to have a guy sweep you off your feet being the way you are?" I raise an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"I think I was clear enough," he says. I raise my eyebrows and bite my bottom lip. How could Olivia have like this dude? He was so imprudent. "You don't know me. We've only known each other for about fifteen minutes. Just because I act mean with you, doesn't mean I will act mean with other guys. It's that there's something in you that makes me act like this with you," I say coldly and fake smile.

"Oh yeah? And what is it that makes you act like this with me? Is it because you want me but you know you can't have me?" he asks. How cocky can a person be? Who did he think he is?

"You are one of the most cockiest people I know... Who do you think you are? The last coca-cola on the dessert?" and with that I stand up, throw my left overs away, and leave the cafeteria. I hated that guy so much! I don't know how I talked to him. I believed Olivia was giving me strenght to handle this guy. I can't stand him! Everytime I saw his face back there, I would think of Olivia and how he took her, my best friend, away from me.

The rest of the day went along. To my luck, I had the last two classes with him. The only good thing was that he didn't talk to me after lunch. We would see each other in the hallway and in classes but he wouldn't come and talk to me. Good. I didn't want to deal with him today. Just seeing him after a year was too much for a day. I needed time to think and process this out. I needed to plan what I was going to do with him. I needed him to suffer the way he made me and Olivia suffer! 


	3. Chapter 3: Party Night

Chapter 3

Second day in this school and I was already hating it. The reason: Austin Moon. Anyways, I had to compose myself and focus on my classes then worry about Austin. This was going to be a tough school year.

"Good morning Ally!" Trish sits next to the desk I was sitting on in homeroom. I turn to face her, "Hey Trish." She looked different from yesterday. Her hair was perfectly straightened, not a piece of hair sticking out. She had a nice pink blouse, a short that reached her knees, and white cute sandals. She noticed me staring at her, so she stood up, made a spin and smiled at me, "What do you think? Do I look nice?" I smiled and nodded, "Yes you do. But why did come like that to school?"

"Oh Ally," she sits down again next to my desk, "Austin invited me to this huge party tonight!" she smiles. She looks so happy about it, like she was happy that Austin Moon invited her to an actual party.

"Umm why are you so happy? It's just a party right?" I shrug. Her smile fades and she looks at me with a you're-a-clueless-girl face. "The reason I'm all hyped about this is because my crush is going to be there! And I can finally make my first move! I don't have the guts to talk to him here so I will tonight," she smiles proudly. "But aren't there going to be a lot of people in that party? What if all the time he's hanging with his friends" I ask. Once again, I make her smile fade away. I was probably one of the most negative people alive.

"Ally, stop being so negative! I will make my move! But I need you to come with me. So after school go home, get ready, and I'll meet you at the library, deal?" she says. What?! Me at a party where Austin Moon is? No way!

"Um I rather not. Thanks for the invite though," I reply and turn back to the magazine I was reading. Trish stands up and leaves me alone in the room. I felt a little bad for not helping her. But first of all, what made her think I was good with boy issues? And second of all, I will not attend a party where Austin Moon is present. Although, I could probably know him better if I go to where he goes. I can't believe I will do this, but I will. I go out the class, and look for Trish. When I make a turn to another hallway, I bump into someone, making me fall to the floor. I glance up and see the blonde hair dude I hate so much. He looks down at me and extends his hand out to me. I ignore it and get up by myself.

"Watch where you're going!" I say. He scratches the back of his neck and smiles. What was he thinking? I remember the day we met in Arizona, when Olivia introduced us, he did the same thing.

"I come in peace," he says. I raise an eyebrow. "Look Ally, I'm not completely sure why you don't like me, but I can't do anything about it. And I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight?" Shoot! The party Trish said. Well I guess this was my perfect chance. "Yeah Trish told me about it. I would love to come. But I'm going with Trish," I tell him. He nods, "Whatever you want." He turns around to leave, but I find my hand stopping him. Ally, what were you doing?!

"What?" he looks down at my hand grabbing his arm. What did I just do?

"Um," I don't know what to say. I don't even know why I grabbed his arm, "Um, is there a theme for the party?" I manage to ask. He laughs, "Ally, we're sixteen years old. Do you really think we would use a theme for a party?" I gulp. Right. Why would there be a theme? "Well you may never know," I let go of his arm and walk away. Oh gosh! What did I just do? Why the heck would I grab his arm? It was probably an impulse.

My outfit for the party consisted of a turquoise and purple floral dress that reached my knees, and low boots. This is me, this is what I would usually wear. But I still don't know how to put my hair. Ponytail or down? Hmm I guess I'll put my hair up and add a clip to not be so plain.

"Ally!" my mom knocks on the door. I put some perfume on and open the door. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" she asks, yawning. I was surprised she was home early today. It was only eight at night.

"I got invited to a party," I say and close the door. She takes something out of her pocket and hands it to me. I examine the bottle she has given me. I really don't know what it was, probably a bottle to hold medicine? She could see how clueless I was so she took the bottle from me and turned it face down. It said pepper spray. I couldn't help but laugh. And for the first time since I moved in with her, she smiled.

"Pepper spray?" I was still laughing, "Why?" She hands it back to me, "because in parties there are always the guys that get drunk and want to do more than just talk or party. You know what I mean," she finishes. I put the pepper spray inside my boot.

"Oh and your friend is downstairs waiting for you," she says as she heads to her bedroom. "Bye mom," I say watching her go. She doesn't say anything and closes the door. One minute she was trying to protect me and the other I didn't matter. I had to get used to this.

I rush downstairs, out of the house and see Trish waiting for me. We were going to meet at the library but we had a change of plans. We were going in Austin Moon's car apparently. I wasn't so thrilled with the idea, but what the heck! Once we got in the car, Sylvia and Austin and this other ginger head dude greeted us. I sat next to the window. I would usually get car sick so I needed window seat.

"I like your dress Ally," Sylvia complimented. I thanked her and faced the window again. I wasn't risking the chances of puking in Austin's car. Although, ruining his car would get him mad, and that would be totally fine with me. Hmm. I faced forward and waited to see if I would need to vomit. Sadly, we got to the party minutes later and I didn't car sick! Aww man and I really wanted to puke his car and make it smell!

"Welcome to the party Ally!" Trish elbows me. I smile at her and look at the humongous house in front of us. I've been to several parties before with Olivia but I've never been to a party in a mansion. My mouth hung open, literally.

"Close your mouth honey, you don't want any flies in there," Austin chuckles as he passes me and enters the mansion. Embarrassing! Eww and he called me honey!

Trish followed Sylvia who followed Austin who followed the ginger hair dude. It was basically a chain. And I was the last one, following all of them. We stopped in the backyard where there was a huge pool and a Jacuzzi full of people. Some were swimming, others were talking, others were drinking, others were kissing, others were dancing, and you get the point. This was the typical kind of party you would see in movies, the party of the popular kids.

"Well guys, from here you're all up to yourselves. Enjoy! I'll be taking my girlfriend. Remember, everyone outside by three in the morning. I'm not staying here any longer," Austin explains. Three in the morning? I thought we were leaving around twelve or one! I elbowed Trish who widens her eyes at me, "I thought he said we were going to leave at one! I didn't expect him to stay up until three," she defended herself. I rolled my eyes and decided to take a trip around the house; I wanted to see if I recognized any faces from school.

Ten minutes after hanging around in the huge living room, I decided to get a fast drink. I walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbed a cup and poured some soda. As I was closing the bottle, a hand touched my hand. I looked up and saw a tanned brunette. Huh. Who would've thought I would find someone I like in this party. He was really cute. He had brown soft eyes and his skin was amazingly tanned. And his hair was brown, awesome. I loved it!

"Sorry," he says, "can you pass me the bottle?" he asks. I smile and hand him the bottle. He pours himself some soda in his cup, closes the bottle and faces me. "My name is Dallas," he extends his free hand out, "nice to meet you." I smile like an idiot and shake his hand, "I'm Ally. Nice meeting you too!"

"I've never seen you around. Are you new to school or are you just visiting?" he asks.

"I'm new. I moved from Wisconsin," I reply. He finishes his soda and throws away his cup, "From Wisconsin? Hmm. Why did you move here? Is Wisconsin better than here?" I didn't want to lie to him about Wisconsin but I had to so Austin won't remember that I came from Arizona.

"Ehh, I haven't lived here enough to decide which one is better. But I moved here because my grandma got sick and I could have brought many infections to her. So I have to be far away to not risk her health," I say. He raises his eyebrows, "I'm sorry. Is she better now?" I nod.

"Karaoke! Karaoke! Karaoke!" we heard voices coming from the living room. Dallas and I walked out and saw a huge crowd around the TV reading the lyrics that came off from it. I couldn't quiet see the person that was about to sing. All I knew was that he was a boy and he was going to sing Payphone by Maroon 5. A part of me wanted to take a chance at the karaoke machine but I had stage fright. I didn't like singing or acting in front of people. I could talk in front of a crowd but I can't sing or act or anything related to that. I could only write songs.

The boy that was singing sang the song perfectly. He got every note correctly. I was impressed how good he sang. When he was finally done singing, the crowd gave him a chance to leave. And once I saw who came out the crowd, I took back all the compliments I had given him.

"Wow. Who knew Austin Moon could sing?" Dallas interrupted my thoughts. Yeah. Who knew he could sing? He probably won Olivia's hear that way. I never actually knew how she fell in love with him. Whenever I would ask her about him, she would keep quiet. At first it got me mad that she wouldn't tell me, but then I figured it was her first love so she didn't want to brag about him.

"Ally, I gotta go find my sister," Dallas once again interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, ok. Well it was nice meeting you Dallas. I'll see in school on Monday," I say. What happened next, I have no idea how I got the courage to do it. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you Monday," he smiled and left. Wow. First time I kissed a guy on the cheek. I've never been kissed on the cheek. Ever. Well maybe once or twice, but not by any cute boys.

I see Trish and Sylvia up at the balcony talking with these other girls. I wonder if I should go up there too or try to make new friends down here.

"Enjoying the party?" a voice says behind me. I turn around and see Austin drinking beer. Ugh! He smelled like alcohol but he didn't seem drunk yet.

"Hmm I've been to better ones," I lie. He takes another sip and hands me a cup. "Here, want some?" he offers. I make a disgust face and walk away. He was offering me beer! I have never and I will never drink!

"Ally!" he calls from behind. What did he want? The only reason I paid attention to him was because he was my ride. And I didn't want to be stranded here. I turn around and he walks towards me, "are you this rude to everyone?"

"No my dear. Just you," I say and as I turn around, he grabs my arm and makes me face him. I try to shake him off but he's too strong. "I see so many things in your eyes," he says. I raise an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And what do you see?" I question him, fake smiling.

"In those brown eyes of yours, I see a girl who's mad all the time. Who's not enjoying life hating on people. Who focuses more on other things than herself," he describes. Who was he to judge me?! "Well I don't care what you see in my eyes! And you are no one to judge me!" I finally shake him off. But once again, as I turn to walk away, he grabs my arm again.

"Let me go Austin," I warn. This is the first time I direct him with his name.

"Chill," he says, "I also see something else," he begins, "I see innocence, I see a girl that wants to be loved, it's like your eyes are two oceans that I could swim in and find many great things. But your eyes are brown. Anyhow, your eyes are like oceans that could drown me. They hold so much, and they see me with so much hate." I gulp.

"Do you know how pathetic you sound?" I manage to tell him. He lets go of my arm. "Pardon me?" he questions.

"You just sounded pathetic. I mean really? 'Your eyes are like oceans that could drown me?'" I mimicked him. He just stares at me and doesn't say anything. Finally he breaks the silence, "well you're tough. If you keep being like that, we'll never be friends."

"And who says I want to be your friend?" I say coldly. He takes another sip of his beer and nods, "Fine. You hate me. Now I get it. I won't bother you. I won't talk to you. I won't look for you or anything. That's what you want right? For me to stay far away from you as possible? I mean, we've only met yesterday but you already hate me that much," he finishes.

"I'm going home," that's all I manage to say.

"You can't leave right now. It's almost midnight. It's too risky leaving alone," he says. I ignore him, turn around, and leave. I walk out the mansion and head towards the road. No one was behind me or in front of me. Pfft who did Austin think I was? Some defenseless girl? He was wrong! I knew how to defend myself and besides I had the pepper spray my mom gave me.

"Ally, are you always this stubborn?" Austin is behind me. I keep walking down the road.

"You know, I could be inside the mansion, at the party, enjoying myself, but here I am, warning you. It's too risky walking home alone," he says. I stop, and face him, "I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore. So what are you doing here?"

He takes a deep breath and walks towards me until we are only inches apart, "What did I do to you for you to hate me so much?" He stares right into my eyes. I wanted to tell him so much! I wanted to fight him! I wanted to make him pay. But I wasn't sure of how to break him. I wasn't sure of how to make him feel the pain I felt.

My eyes started to get watery. I wanted to cry. Remembering him taking Olivia made me want to cry. Olivia was so innocent and he ruined her. He didn't deserve to be happy.

"What did I do to you Ally?" he asks me again. I wipe the tear that comes out of my eye. He sees my action, and hugs me. Whoa! This is sudden. I didn't expect this and I didn't want this. But what I felt was even stranger. I hate this guy but I felt comfort in his arms. I felt comfort in the arms of the guy that killed my best friend. I tried to push him away, but a part of me needed a hug. I needed this hug. I haven't felt a single hug in months.

"Don't cry," he whispers next to my ear. And with that, me tears come out. Next thing I know, I'm crying in front of the guy I hate. But I'm not crying just because of him and Olivia. I'm crying because of my dad, my grandma, my mom, my life. Ugh! Curse these change moods! I had felt so strong just a few minutes ago and now I'm here bawling my eyes out!

"This is what you needed right? To cry?" he whispers again. He hasn't let me go. He still has his arms around me. And surprisingly, I have my arms around his body. This crying made me feel like I was taking a huge weight off my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks. No! I didn't want to tell him anything! I didn't want to share my problems with this guy! "I won't judge you. I will just listen Ally," he assures me. Ugh! No matter how much I hated him, I needed someone to talk to. My mom didn't even care what I felt, so I couldn't talk to her. Trish, well, she wasn't really a good friend yet. And Austin, well, he wasn't even my friend, but he was right here, hugging me, helping me, and I needed to talk to someone.

We sat on the sidewalk, under the darkness - thank God. I started talking, "Do you know what it's like losing your parents?" I ask him. He shakes his head, "You lost your parents?"

"I lost my dad when I was nine. And now I live with my mom. But it's like she's not even my mom, she doesn't care about me. She doesn't talk to me like a mom. We talk two times a week maximum. You know how that feels? It's like I was an accident for her. I wish I could go back to Ariz- I mean, Wisconsin. I don't want to be here," tears roll down my cheek. Austin just stares at me, not touching me, but just staring at me. "And the only person I really love is dying. If I lose her, I will have no one. I already lost two people. I don't want to lose another one," I say, staring at him too.

"You're not going to be alone. You'll have Trish and Sylvia," he pauses, "I'll be there too although you probably don't want me, but I'll be there." I sniff, and stand up. He stands up too.

"I don't want to talk anymore," I say wiping my tears away, "and this doesn't change my hate for you."

"Fine. I don't get your hate towards me but fine. I won't force you to do anything you won't like," he says. I bite my bottom lip and decide to go to the party again. I don't know what just happened. I know I needed to talk to someone but I didn't want it to be him. But I just did and I'll have to live with that. It actually felt good to talk to someone; even if it was the person I hated the most, Austin Moon.

**So, I'm not really sure how this chapter came out. Tell me what you guys think! **

**I know there is barely any Auslly. But in the upcoming episodes there might be a little more **

**AusllyL0ver123 – Hmm you got most of what I have in mind right :p although I may change things around a little. But that's what I was planning to do.. hehe**

**Thanks guys for reading! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bracelet & Confessions

Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like! So umm I added this first scene cause I was in the mood of Auslly as I started writing this episode! **

This weekend went by faster than ever! It was already Monday and I was dreading it. I didn't want to go to school and see Austin. What if he brought up what we talked Friday night? Ugh, no!

I took out my journal and started to write my thoughts or any lyrics I could think of.

Dear Journal or songbook,

I don't want to be here. I don't want to go to the same school as Austin. I guess I just hate him that much that I can't stand seeing him. But yet again, I felt comfort in his arms Friday night. Or probably that was a sudden reaction of my needing of a hug. I don't know. Weird thing is that I had a dream last night. It wasn't a nightmare, it was a dream. For the first time in like seven months, I had a dream. I dreamt that I was at the beach swimming and out of the no where a person from under the water was looking up at me. It looked a little creepy but the person's eyes brought me happiness. When I got a better look at the person, I saw that it had blonde hair. I reached for that person but it swam away, and when it rose to the surface, I noticed it was a boy. When it turned around, guess who I saw? Austin Moon.

"Ally," Austin comes inside my empty class. I immediately closed my book, put it in my bag and looked up at him. He walked towards me with his bag and another small bag on his hand.

"What?" I say coldly. He takes the seat next to me. "I brought you something," he says. He opens the small bag on his hand, gently, and takes out a red bracelet with a charm. It was a heart that had the word "hope" printed on it. It looked like he made the heart himself. The ending point of the heart looked a little out of shape which made me think that he made it himself.

"I bought the bracelet but I made the heart. It took me several hours, but I finally got it," he smiles. I didn't know what to say or do. I wanted to take the bracelet but a part of me didn't want to receive anything that came from him. Ah but he took hours on doing that little heart. How could I not receive his gift? But why would he give me this? He told me he wasn't going to talk to me or anything.

"I made it because what you told me Friday made me think. And by giving you this bracelet I thought I would let you know that no matter how hard a situation is, there's always hope," he answers my unspoken question. I stare right into his eyes as he does the same. His eyes flicker from my eyes to my wrist. I knew what he wanted to do. He was asking me permission to grab my wrist and put on the bracelet. I was dumbstruck to speak.

"May I?" he looks at me once again. I nod. He grabs my wrist gently. His hand was so strong yet so soft. I felt a jolt of electricity as he touched me. What was that? Was I finding him attracting? No. I couldn't. But his warm skin felt so good on mine. I had felt like this on Friday too. His arms felt so warm around my body; that's why his hug was so comforting, I guess.

He slowly slipped the red bracelet on my wrist. Once he slipped it on, he tightens it with the two strings that were hanging. "Do you like it?" he asks. I nod, once again. Why couldn't I talk? Was I that dumbstruck? Maybe I was.

"There's always hope Ally," he says, smiling. I finally do something, I laugh. His smile widens in confusion, and raises his eyebrows, "What?" he asks. I try to stop my laughter, but I fail. "You sound so corny!" I say in between my laughs. His smile slowly fades away, "are you going to be this rude?" he says with tiredness in his voice.

"I don't mean it in a mean way Austin. I just find it funny how you say there's always a hope," I say, my laughter fading away, "What I'm trying to say is that I never imagined you, Austin Moon, telling me that there's hope. I never pictured that." He smiles, "I can be a nice guy."

"Hmm," I say looking down at the bracelet, smiling, "I still don't like you, you know that right?" I look up at him and our eyes meet. What I felt right there, I did not expect at all. I felt like he was dragging me to him. How to explain? I felt like his eyes were connecting me to him. His eyes were bringing warmth into my life. That's what I felt. I felt like my world was a better place when I looked into his eyes. How could I feel this when I completely hated him? The Austin I met before in Arizona didn't make me feel this. Now, he was making me feel this. Was this what he made Olivia feel?

"I figured," he breaks my thoughts. He stands up and heads for the door.

"Austin!" I call his name. He turns around before leaving the room. "Yep?" he nods his head back.

"Thank you," I say lowly. He smiles, and winks, "no problem." And with that, he leaves. So right now, I'm not sure what's going on with me. All I know is that for the first time, I felt something nice with Austin. His eyes made me feel like my world was a better place. Oh crap! My dream! That's what my dream was about! How come I didn't figure that out? In my dream, he brought me happiness! And I felt happy when he gave me the bracelet. What's happening to me with him?

We were finally on last period, chemistry. Great, I needed to get home and think of what happened today. I need to talk to someone, a girl. From my desk, I turned around and saw Trish sitting on her desk, texting. That girl was always texting.

_Trish! After school, can we walk to the park? I need to talk to you! ..._ I send her the message. A minute later, she replies.

_Ok. But can Sylvia and Austin come with us? I promised Sylvia I was going to help her with something for Austin. It's almost his birthday! ..._. She replies. Every time I wanted to spend girl time, someone would tag along.

_Trish, it's really important! I can't talk to you about it if we have people with us! Please! I need to tell you something that's not very easy for me to talk about! ..._ I send her the text.

_Fine! I'll go with you, if you promise me that you'll come with me to Sylvia's house after the park! ..._ She replies. What?! What would I do at her house?

_Why?! ..._ I text back.

_Jerk face will be over there! And it'll be awkward if Sylvia decides to leave us alone for several minutes. You know, just in case she needs to use the bathroom or something. ..._ I laugh at her text. Suddenly the class gets quiet and I realize everyone is staring at me. "What?" I say. Everyone turns to what they were doing.

_Fine! I'll do it for you! ..._ I text her.

_Thank you! I want to spend time with her cause I barely do. Ever since she got with Austin, I've been losing my best friend! ..._ I receive her message. Oh Trish. If you only knew that's what I want to talk to you about! That's how I felt when he came into Olivia's life. And next thing I knew, he took her from me. My best friend, my sister.

Trish and I walked to the park, talking about our future plans. I've only known Trish for so little but this girl had a crazy imagination, and I loved it!

"And that's what I want to do. It may seem a little crazy but it's my passion," she finished. I laugh. She was telling how she wanted to be a manager and book gigs for her client EVERYWHERE! And when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE, hence the capital letters. I don't know any manager in the world who was booked gigs for his client EVERYWHERE possible. What Trish wanted was to have gigs on every city of every country. I told her that was impossible but she refused to accept the word impossible.

"What do you want to do Ally?" she asks me. I sigh and think of what I really want to do.

"I love singing. I also like acting, but I'm more of a singer than an actress," I say. She stays quiet waiting for me to go on. "But the problem is that I have stage fright." I finally say.

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asks, "this is what's difficult for you to talk about?"

"No. It's something else," I sigh, "I'll tell you about my dream later. I need to tell you something else." We reach the park. Thank God it was empty so it was only the two of us. We sat down on the only two sings in that park. This was my favorite part of the park. The swings were always a place for me to think freely and enjoy. I loved feeling the air on my face.

"What do you need to tell me?" Trish interrupts my thoughts.

"Well, first of all I want to let you know that I'm telling you this because I need someone to listen to me and to know what I'm feeling!" I say.

"Ok. Go on," Trish says. I gulp. How do I begin this? Nice and simple right?

"Please promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you! Please Trish! Not even Sylvia!" I plead. She raises her pinky, "Pinky promise."

"Ok. Well a year or so ago, I used to live back in Arizona with my grandma. I had my best frie-" Trish interrupts me; "I thought you said you lived in Wisconsin?" I shake my head.

"No. I lied. Just listen please. Ok, so I had my best friend Olivia. We were inseparable. We treated each other like sisters. We shared everything and we told each other our secrets and our fears, etc. If we both found a guy attractive neither of us would date him or anything because we would respect each other. Ok, basically she was like the sister I never had. And she was the only person I really loved besides my grandma," I explain. Trish just stares at me, while she swings on the swing.

"Anyways, about one or two years ago Olivia and I went to a pool party. There, we met several new people. And Olivia fell in love with one of them. I guess he probably fell in love with her too. Or maybe not. I don't know because they only knew each other for a week and they became boyfriend and girlfriend," I sigh, "I was happy that she found her "love". And probably I was a little jealous about her relationship. But I saw her so happy that my jealousy faded away. I mean, I couldn't be jealous of my best friend. So two weeks passed and I noticed that I barely saw Olivia anymore. I would ask her how her boyfriend was but she never really talked about him. I guess it was probably because it was her first love and she didn't want me to meddle in her relationship," I shrug, "Anyways, another week passed and one night Olivia packed a few belongings in a small bag. I asked her what she was doing and she said that she was running away with her boyfriend. I told her that was a crazy idea. But she was so blinded by her boyfriend that she didn't listen to me or anyone."

"And did she leave with him?" Trish speaks. I nod, "I tried to stop her. I tried telling her that she was blinded by him. But she didn't listen to me. I told her that he wasn't a good guy. She never spoke about him to me. But I knew the type of person he was because I heard it from several people. And I did tell her what people told me about him but she didn't listen. She was so blinded, so "in love"", I say in quotations, "And I watched her go away. I remember in that moment, I couldn't speak or cry. I wanted to scream at her but suddenly my body froze. And I saw her leave. I never ever saw or heard from her again until one day I heard that she had committed suicide. And I knew it was because of her boyfriend. Because he was the type of guy that would get inside your head and mess up with you. And Olivia wasn't a very strong person. You see, if she felt like her world was falling apart, she would start cutting herself. But I was there to stop her. And so I guess she committed suicide because she felt that her world was falling apart."

"So you're saying it was her boyfriend's fault? Do you have any proof?" Trish asks.

"Well when Olivia's mom told me about what had happened, she told me that she had spoken with Olivia a few days ago. Olivia told her that things weren't going so well with her and her boyfriend," I pause and take a deep breath, "Olivia even told her that she wanted to die! That's my proof."

"Wait! Olivia ran away at the age of fifteen with her boyfriend?" Trish asks shocked. I nod. She gasps and stops swinging.

"Can I ask you something Ally?" she asks. I nod once again. "Don't you think you should find out more about this? Maybe she didn't commit suicide because of her boyfriend. You never know," she says.

"Trish. I _knew_ Olivia. I knew her better than anyone else! She would always tell me that she would never take her live away unless she felt that her world was falling apart. Sometimes I used to joke around with her. I would also tell her that taking your life away because of that reason was stupid. As long as you had people that loved you, nothing would matter and you could keep going."

"Hmm. And can I ask you who that boy was?" she asks. I didn't know whether to tell her the name or not. How would she take this? What would she do or say? Would she go off running telling Sylvia?

"_You know him_," I say lowly. Her eyes widen, "I know him?! How?! I've never lived in Arizona!"

"He goes to our school," I say, "Haven't you wondered why I hate a certain person so much?" I ask giving her time to figure it out. Her eyes widen more, "_Austin Moon_?" I nod.

"But? He never lived in Arizona," she says slowly trying to process everything I just told her.

"He didn't. He said he was there for vacation," I explain. Her eyes widen even more. How much could her eyes widen?

"Now that you said that, you're right. Austin _did_ go to Arizona for about three weeks. At the time he wasn't Sylvia's boyfriend yet. But I heard him one day in lunch, talk about it," Trish says. It was Austin. He was the one to blame.

"I'm so sorry about this entire thing Ally. I knew Austin was sometimes a jerk. But I didn't know he could go to the extremes of killing your friend," she says.

"I don't completely blame him for Olivia dying. Olivia was always a person that needed someone to be there. And he took her away from me. I couldn't comfort her and help her when she felt sad. That's why I hate him. If they hadn't ran away, I could have helped her and she would still be alive. I knew how to deal with Olivia when she had those depressing moments of her life," I say. Trish stands up from her swing, comes to me and hugs me. I hugged her back. It was really hard talking about this.

"And most of the nights I have the same nightmare. I see them leaving and never coming back," I sigh, "but I try not to think too much about the whole situation because I may break down or fall into a state of depression."

"So might the same thing happen with Sylvia?" she asks. I shake my head, "I don't think so. Sylvia looks like a strong person and she doesn't look dumb enough to run away with him and leave everything behind."

Trish sighs, looks at my wrist and raises an eyebrow, "And this bracelet?"

"Austin gave it to me this morning. I know, I hate him, but it's the first thing someone has given me that actually has a meaning. And he looked so nice giving it to me. I couldn't refuse it," I explain myself. Trish half smiles, "You still want to go to Sylvia's house? I don't know if I can stand being in the same room as Austin now."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Austin won't do anything to Sylvia. Just act normal around him please. Act like how you would usually act," I say.

"I'm going to give you some advice Ally. I think you should talk to him about this. I know it won't be easy but ask him what happened that made her kill herself," she says. I gulp, "I've thought about talking to him, but I'm scared. I'm scared of what I might hear."

"Ok, do whatever pleases you Ally," she sighs, "Let's go."

**What do you guys think of this episode? I'm sorry I'm taking such a long time! I'll update as soon as I can! **

**~Thanks Micetta for the comment! **

**~Actually, thank you to EVERYONE for your comments! they motivate me to write more! **


End file.
